Megaman X vs Master Chief (Revised)
by SlashBeast
Summary: This is a new, improved, revised version of my previous X vs. Chief fanfic, which was not well received, and for good reason. I hope to give this story much more character and I have such divided it into chapters. Please review and tell me what I could revise. It's going to be epic!


Master Chief vs. Megaman X (Draft 2)

Okay guys, I learned from my mistakes in the first draft I wrote. I realize now it was poorly written, rushed, and severely flawed. I made Chief seem underpowered and very grunt-like. However, I feel my skills as a writer have grown and hopefully, with this draft, I will redeem myself. HERE WE GO!

Chapter 1

After the events of Halo 3, Master Chief has fallen into deep cryosleep, waiting patiently until his next mission. So far, he had managed to staunch the destruction of humanity three times in a row, from the seemingly invincible forces of the Covenant, Insurrection, and Flood. With his incredible power, will to persevere, and unbreakable will, John-117 had proved himself time after time to be worthy of bearing the title of Master Chief.

However, his next opponent would be none like he had ever faced. One he knew existed, yet one he could not understand. One that he knew, but one which would be stained with the blood of corruption.

Chief's next battle would be against the last opponent he could have expected.

Himself.

In the middle of cryosleep, Chief is awoken by Cortana, screaming violently.

"Cortana! What's happening?" Chief exclaims wildly.

"Chief! Please...if-if you can...you have to...l-leave...urgh!" Cortana's faint final words send dagger through Chief's heart, whatever emotion he had for his trusted ally becoming twisted throughout him as he hears her give one final grunt of defeat.

Chief's sorrow quickly turns to anger as his HUD is now filled with the evil, cryptic laughter of an unknown AI.

"You...what the hell are you?" Chief demands, now with a tone of pure resentment in his voice.

"What am I? That's not such a nice way to greet your master."

A green, wire-frame head with menacing, glowing eyes appears where Cortana once stood.

"My master? In your dreams. Now answer me, what the hell are you?"

"I am Sigma. Ruler of all Mavericks and indeed your new master." Sigma responds in his condescending tone.

"Cut the shit, what's with all this 'master' business?"

"So sad. Not even a human with your experience can comprehend what's just happened. What I've done is install my virus into your database, allowing me complete access to your armor, available information, and past experiences. Honestly, after browsing through your profile, and disposing of that revolting AI you had previously, I'm quite impressed. I never thought a human could do so much."

"What are you getting at?"

"Your past battles, your near-impossible victories, your amazing strength, speed, and even luck granted by your Spartan enhancements have indeed made you a force to be reckoned with. Now then...ever since I began the war with the humans on my planet, there has been a thorn in my side for far too long."

"Megaman X. He is an android fighting alongside the humans, and his power is ever-increasing. He's always getting stronger, no matter how many bodies I may take over. Yours, however, should be more than enough to overwhelm him and serve me well during the war."

"Like hell I'll ever work for you. My allegiance is towards humanity, and nothing else."

"Like I said, I am your master." Sigma then proceeds to move Chief's armor for him, forcing Chief to move.

"What? How are you doing this?"

"My, my. So many questions. Although, your armor is attached to you via a neural link, correct?"

"...Yeah, so wha-"

That's when Chief has his final independent thoughts. What Sigma does next, and the last thing Chief realizes, is take over his mind via the Mjolnir Armor's neural link to his central nervous system.

A crackle of electricity, the sounds of billions of neurons realigning to fit Sigma's control, is the last thing Chief hears before his consciousness leaves his mind.

Sigma, now in the body of John-117, utters his maniacal laughter once again.

"X...I'm ready for you this time!"

So, how'd you all like it? Please review it, I'm still not very confident about this rendition. More chapters will come later.


End file.
